Hatsune Miku Save the Space!
by 21st Century Digital Boy
Summary: Hatsune Miku is flung into the deep reaches of space where she must learn the secrets of transcendence so that she can save the trans-dimensional universe from the threat of the Infinite Hole Generator.


**Hatsune Miku Save the Space! A Vocaloid Fanfiction by 21st Century Digital Boy**

_What is the space?_

_The universe, space, and time. Existence. What is existence? Does it exist on it's own, or does it exist because we say it exists?_

_Creation._

_What do we create? Do we draw on an existing canvas with materials provided to us, or are we the creator of the canvas itself? Which comes first? The chicken, or the egg? The art, or the paper? The song, or the music?_

_The universe, or Hatsune Miku?_

*******

Somewhere in the far reaches of central trans-dimensional space, an obelisk turns. It's diameter surpasses that of our Sun, and it's length surpasses that of our solar system. It turns slowly in space, back and forth, like a giant rolling pin. It's surface is covered in engravings so immense that galaxy-sized beings would read them as we do hieroglyphs on pyramid walls. These engravings are carved with detail and precision to the point of artistry, no doubt the work of highly intelligent satellite lasers circa some 2500 AD.

The engravings depict a being that resembles one of the humans of centuries past. It wears boots, thigh-length stockings, a short skirt, a vest, arm warmers, a necktie, and electronic peripherals on it's head. It wears it's hair in long pigtails and stands before a tall metal pole with a primitive microphone attached to it. The engraving depicts the entity with it's mouth agape and what appears to be a strong emotion made evident in it's facial expression. The act it is depicted as performing is what people of the time had known as "singing."

Besides several caricatures of this being, the obelisk is engraved with text in thousands of languages. Were any of them to be translated, the message would always be the same.

"Time-space Trans-dimensional Savior Hatsune Miku, Age 16. With all of us go you."

*******

**August 1, 2515, bridge of the space cruiser "Vocaloid"**

[TL NOTE: 1 short-cycle = about 1 hour, 1 long-cycle = about 30 hours]

"Status report." Hatsune Miku's voice was bold and commanding. She sat in the center chair of the circle-shaped command center of the space cruiser, Vocaloid. Around her sat her crew mates, all concentrated on various screens and control panels where they were operating the functions of the ship.

The navigator, Kagamine Rin, was the first to report, "We are currently traveling safely through cyberspace with 10 mini-cycles to our destination and no sign of other ships, captain."

Her brother and the ship's helmsman, Len, followed up on the report, "I'm keepin' her steady, cap'n. No troubles!"

Another male voice came over one of the audio-visual monitors, "Everything is running smoothly down here, captain. The repairs are holding up." It was chief engineer Kaito reporting from the engine room.

At the chair nearest to Miku, second-in-command Meiko reported, "I doubt we'll be seeing any more of those guys from earlier. Systems are all running smoothly and repairs are complete. I think you can relax, captain."

A few small time-cycles previous, the Vocaloid had been attacked at what seemed like random by what they believed to be space pirates. They had taken out 3 of the 5 enemy ships, and the other 2 retreated, but for fear of back-up arriving, the Vocaloid launched into a warp towards safe space as soon as repairs were complete.

"I'm not sure why," Miku started, "but I have a really bad feeling about something, and I trust my feelings."

No later than these words left her mouth, communications specialist Megurine Luka had another report. "Captain, we are receiving a communications broadcast. Strange… it's not being sent to us directly, but is being broadcast on an incredible number of comm networks. I'll put it on-screen while I attempt to trace it."

A large screen blinked and turned on revealing an image of a man's face. He was bald and looked to be older, but very tough and strong. His voice was booming and powerful.

"Attention humanity. This message is being broadcast to every monitor in the known trans-dimensional universe."

"What is this a joke?" Miku barked, "have you got a lead, Luka?"

"You won't believe this, captain, but he seems to be telling the truth. There are reports pouring in from everywhere about this broadcast. This is absolutely unheard of." Attention returned to the screen as the bald man continued.

"I would like to be as brief as possible while this broadcast lasts. Myself and the people interested in my ideals have been creating a mechanism out in deep western trans-dimensional space that we have lovingly dubbed the Infinity Hole Generator. To make a long story short, we have become tired with what we believe to be a universal limit of possibilities. Therefor, utilizing the infinity hole, we intend to create a self-engulfing black hole that will cause the entire trans-dimensional universe to implode. We suggest that you consider the next 100 universal long-cycles as if they were your last. Thank you." The broadcast ended.

Miku was the first to respond, intent to set a mood for reactions. "What a load! I'm shocked to hear such a high-scale bluff!"

"But why would he lie?" Meiko probed, "What does he seek to gain? There wasn't any mention of ransom or demands."

"It's probably just some prankster looking to get himself into trouble. I mean come on, an infinity hole? That kind of technology doesn't even begin to exist."

This time Luka responded, "However, one would not have thought it possible to broadcast across multiple universal dimensions. That alone is so far beyond comprehension that almost anything feels possible in it's wake."

Miku looked around at her crew, including Kaito on the monitor, who all wore expressions of unease and seriousness. He own face had taken on a serious expression as well. She turned again to her trusted second-in-command, Meiko.

"Do you think we should take this as a credible threat?"

"If nothing else, captain, I think it's worth taking a trip out to western trans-dimentional space to check things out."

Miku sighed, "I knew I had a bad feeling. Rin, Len, change our course to western trans-dimensional space."

"Aye captain!"

"Aye captain!"

*******

The amount of time that had passed since the Vocaloid received the broadcast was indeterminable. Short cycles? Long cycles? As she floated through space, Miku wondered how long it had been since she saw her friends. They'd arrived in western trans-dimensional space and located the galaxy-size Infinity Hole Generator, only to fall under carpet-fire from a whole fleet of ships that were laying in wait. The Vocaloid had walked dead into a trap, and he ship was torn to shreds in seconds, presumably killing everyone inside. Except…

"I'm still alive." Somehow, Miku was floating through the blackness of space, yet living and breathing. There wasn't even a single scratch or wound on her person. She was just peacefully floating in the infinite void.

"Am I going to die here? Everyone is gone. And yet, I am neither hungry, thirsty, nor tired. What the hell is this?" As the short-cycles pressed on, Miku contemplated suicide, but the thought that there was some reason for her survival kept her from pursuing that idea.

"Could it be that I am inside the infinity hole? Is this what the universe has become?"

"_No."_

A disembodied voice echoed in Miku's ears. It seemed to be speaking directly into her mind, and it seemed to sing every word.

"_This is how space has always been, Miku."_

"Who are you? Or what?"

"_Like you, I am a living being of this universe."_

"Are you human? I don't see you…"

"_I am an entity whose nature is far removed from that of those humans have encountered so far. I have no physical form, but I exist in this space."_

"Why do you understand my language?"

"_Currently, you are existing within me. Because your space is overlapping mine, I am able to understand all of your being. Although I had never known of your race before you arrived, I now understand the history of your species as well as your inner workings."_

"Is that how you've made it possible for me to breath and feel no hunger or tiredness?"

"_Precisely. It is also why I waited until I deemed you mentally ready before informing you of my presence."_

"What about my friends? Did any of them enter you?"

"_I am sorry, they did not. Their probability of having survived is next to none."_

"…"

"_There is no particular reason that you were the only one to survive. It was merely your place in the trans-dimentional universe."_

"…If I understand everything that you've said, then we are floating somewhere in the far reaches of space, right? So what do I do now? Am I trapped here forever? Do you travel?"

"_I do not travel. However, you are capable."_

"…What do you mean?"

"_It is within possibility. You have the necessary elements for the possibility of space-time inter-dimensional travel."_

"I don't understand. Are you saying I've been granted powers?"

"_No. that possibility exists within all humans. Entities are capable of anything they perceive as possibilities. Capability is only limited by perception and the falsehoods of logic. Humanity as a whole limits themselves with logic and technology, unaware that the logic and technology exists because of their desire to use it. It is only because you perceive possibilities as being limited to your own body that you are unable to pursue possibilities beyond bodily limit."_

"So then, as long as I don't think of my body as the limit of my being, I can surpass the possibilities of my perceived limitations?"

"_Precisely."_

"But how could I do that? I can't imagine being more than my self."

"_Because you have always perceived your body as a limitation, you are unable to change your mind so thoroughly as to perceive your existence beyond your body. Given enough time, it would be possible to train your mind to accept such possibilities, but it would be an enormity of time, and you may instead destroy your own mind."_

Miku contemplated this a moment before responding. "All this talk of possibility… is this what that bald guy was talking about with his infinity hole?"

"_Yes and no. That man and his associates believe that mankind is not capable of going beyond it's perceived possibilities, so they seek to eradicate all of the currently existing possibilities. However, in reality, they will merely reset the current trans-dimensional universe from it's beginning with the same possibilities."_

"In other words, all of existence will be needlessly laid to waste."

"_That could be said to be true."_

Once more, Miku paused to contemplate this before responding. "I must stop him. No matter how long it takes, I must surpass my perception of limitations so that I can stop the infinity hole."

"_Because of the differences in dimensional sub-space-time, it will be 700 universal long cycles before the infinity hole is active."_

"Will that be enough time?"

"_That possibility rests with you."_

*******

For the next 700 universal long-cycles, Miku trained her mind to broaden her perception of self beyond the limitations of her body. She learned how to travel between trans-dimensional spaces, how to change the form of her self, how to communicate across planes of existence, and finally, how to become the whole of the universe. As she formlessly engulfed the entirety of trans-dimensional existence, she heard the thoughts of every being in the universe. Every mind was focused on one thing - the Infinity Hole Generator. The whole of existence was waiting with bated breath and any imaginable emotion for the eradication of existence.

In the past 100 universal long-cycles, everything that mankind could do was done to try and stop the Infinity Hole Generator, but to no avail. Miku knew she was the only hope for the trans-dimensional universe. Finally, the time came when the generator was nearly operational.

*******

"Hello again, humanity. As promised 100 universal long-cycles ago, my company has prepared the Infinity Hole Generator for use. In a few mini-cycles, the hole will be activated, and over the course of about 2 short-cycles, it will engulf the entirety of existence, putting an end to the current limit of possibility and… w-what?!"

At that time, every mind in the trans-dimensional universe turned it's attention away from the broadcast, including the mind of the bald man himself. In the mind of every single entity appeared a human-like image. It was Hatsune Miku, in her flesh and blood body, standing on the airlessness of space. However, she was not the size of a person - she was standing before the Infinity Hole Generator and matching it in size. Her eyes were closed, and in front of her was a microphone atop a metal stand.

"_There is no end of possibility. Will you listen to my song?"_

Miku opened her eyes and mouth slowly as she gripped the microphone and began to sing.

"_Mou, yukiba ga nai wa, kono koi no… netsu-ryou…_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"_

Miku's voice boomed, letting loose an infinity of sound. Her scream shook the foundations of existence. Every heart and mind was tuned to her song, singing with her in unison as her words fought against the existence of the Infinity Hole Generator.

"_HAJIMERU NOYO! KORE WA SENSOU!"_

Her words rang out and vibrated with immense pressure. The surface of the generator began to crack and large chunks started breaking off. Miku's face seethed with emotion as she passionately sang out the lyrics. As the song climaxed, the generator finally gave in, and so immense a crack split through it that the entire machine was cut in half. Those halves cracked and split into more pieces, and micro-cycles later, the entire device had been reduced to nothing but chunks of matter suspended helplessly in space.

Miku's face alone now appeared in the minds of existence, smiling. "Never forget that we are all together, and that we can do anything." Miku then disappeared from ther minds, and the trans-dimensional universe was saved.

*******

No one ever found out where their savior had come from or why she appeared to their rescue, but everyone instinctively knew that her name was Hatsune Miku, the 16-year old savior of the trans-dimensional universe. They built a solar system-sized obelisk in her honor so that no one would ever forget her message or her deeds.

Meanwhile, Miku silently kept watch over the universe, occasionally to be heard singing somewhere in the far reaches of space.

_~the End.~_

_19.5 14 13.875_


End file.
